Meeting Yumeí
by Dreamflight4798
Summary: Yes. I am Yumeí's creator. Ashflight1699 just uses her in her stories because she is my friend and I give her permission. This is when everyone first meets Yumeí. Tabitha you'll meet later in one of Ash's stories.
1. Introduction

**This is the first official meeting of Yumei Kazami. I made her last year and she's realy grown on me. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN! ONLY MY OC YUMEí!**

* * *

It had been a long day. After almost twelve straight hours of nonstop searching for the infinity core and avoiding Masquerade's minions, the Battle Brawlers were all in agreement that they needed to rest and regroup. Marucho's plane was almost out of food and other supplies, so it was decided that they would spend the next two or three days at Shun's house, the nearest one. Kato dropped them off and promised to be back soon. The only tricky part was getting into the house without setting off all the traps...

* * *

**Yes, that was a very short chapter, but it's more of a preface or Introduction.**


	2. Who's she?

**I didn't really want to write about all the traps in the entry hall, so this is the aftermath. Tabitha even gets a mention in passing in this part, not by name though.**

**Yumeí's Comment: WHY? WHY MUST YOU DRAW THIS OUT?**

**Dreamflight4798: Because your reaction is funny. ;P**

**ONCE AGAIN: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN! JUST MY OC!**

* * *

Dan breathed out a long sigh of relief. Getting by the traps in the entry hall had been easier said than done. He had almost fallen into four pitfall traps, set off two crossbows, and a dart rifle. Shun's Grandpa really was paranoid.

Marucho was still a little shaky; he had only set off one trap, but he had nearly fallen into a twenty foot deep pit that had been hiding under the welcome mat. Shun's ninja lightning-fast reactions had saved him, but it really had been dangerously close.

The girls, Alice, Runo, and Julie, were not bothered in the slightest. Shun had led them carefully through the trap maze, so nothing had been set off by them. Julie was busy wandering around the living room, observing the furniture and books on the shelves. Runo was hungry and getting really grouchy that nobody was paying attention to this. Alice was being a bit shy, and hadn't moved from the spot on the floor she was standing on.

Shun left them behind to enter the kitchen. He knew Runo was hungry, so Dan would be too within the next few minutes. The only problem was that he lacked the proper skill to make anything for them.

Sure enough, Dan said, "I'm hungry. Hey Shun, you got anything for us to eat?"

"Sorry, but there's nothing instantly eatable in the house. It all has to be cooked. It's one of the ways she has any amount of real authority here."

"Who's she?"Julie asked, suddenly interested.

Shun answered her question with one of his own:"Oh yeah, you don't know I have a younger sister, do you?"

"You have a sister?" Runo exploded.

"Actually I had two sisters, but the one that was older than me disappeared and is presumed dead. My little sister still lives here. Recently she's been alone because our Grandfather will be gone for the next few days, so she'll be...excited to have company."

The way he said that piqued Marucho's interest.

"Why do you seem to think that having your little sister excited would be a bad thing?"

Shun didn't even try to answer. He just inclined his head toward the staircase. Suddenly, they all heard a loud thumping noise. Someone was stomping down the stairs. Then they saw a figure emerge into view at the top and heard a _very_ loud voice.

**_"NII-SAN! YOU'RE HOME! AT LAST!"_**

* * *

**...and thus we get our first glimpse of Shun's immediate family (not counting his grandpa).**


	3. A meeting with the crazy person

**WARNING: There is a crazy person in the house. A very loud, obnoxious crazy person. A.K.A. The little sister**

**Yumeí's comment: Hey!**

**I REPEAT FOR THE THIRD TIME: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN!**

* * *

In one simultaneous motion, everyone covered their ears. That was _loud_. How did she talk that loudly without hurting herself?

**"I MISSED YOU!"** she screeched.

She proceeded to charge down the stairs, slip on the fourth from the bottom and fall facedown onto the floor. Without even the slightest sign of injury, she leapt up and charged into the kitchen.

Dan peeked around the corner just in time to see her slam into Shun and almost knock him over. Only a quick arm thrown out to break his fall saved him from landing on his back.

"Get off me." Shun growled at her.

Grumbling, she let go and stepped back. Each of the other Battle Brawlers poked their heads into the kitchen to see what was going on. She turned around and spotted them.

For the first time, they all got a good look at her: Her skin was just one pale shade lighter than her brother's, but they shared their black hair, messy bangs and hair hair was almost the same length, but hers was contained in a braid that was falling out rather than a ponytail. Her eyes were the same shape as Shun's but she had a thicker lash line and her eyes were bright jade green. She seemed to have a permanent blush on her cheerful face. Her face was welcoming, the image strengthened by her immense smile.

"Hiya! I'm Yumeí! Oh hi Dan!" She said this all very loudly and quickly.

"Dan, you know her?" Marucho asked, utterly confused.

"Uh, yeah," he responded. "She used to tag along with me and Shun when we were kids. Her hair actually used to be in two braids instead of one, so I didn't quite recognize her at first. To be honest, I all but forgot about her."

** "YOU **_**FORGOT**_** ME!" **she exploded. "How could you forget me?"

"I'm wondering that too," Runo said sarcastically, uncovering her ears. "How could anyone forget her?"

"It's been years since she trailed after us," Dan protested.

"Yeah, I think I was-what, six?- when I quit stalking you two. I'm ten now, so I have my own friends, not that Grandpa ever lets them come over or hang out with them anymore. That's why I'm really glad I have the ability to cook, because it means I have _some_ control over what happens to me."

"Um, can you explain what you mean by that?" Alice asked timidly.

"Yeah, I don't see how the ability to cook gives you control over anything," Julie added.

"Well, Grandpa can't cook and-"

Shun clapped his hand over her mouth before she could say any more.

"That is _enough_, Yumeí. Don't tell them things they _don't need to know_. Just make something for us to eat. Dan and Runo are hungry."

She looked at the people in question, her head whipping back and forth between the two of them. Then she looked at the others. Two seconds later, she nodded.

"I'm going to make some Niro-Tama, so everyone out. Nothing against you guys, but I don't trust anyone but myself in _my_ kitchen. Out."

She physically shoved them all out the door, slammed it, then reopened it.

"By the way, y'all need to take off your shoes. Shun can show you where you put them." She said. Then she slammed the door again, and then they heard a lock click.

"Your kitchen has a lock?" Marucho asked, bewildered.

"She installed it herself," Shun replied nonchalantly. "She insists on complete privacy in there. So that we can't 'ruin the food'. To be honest, she uses her position as the cook to get revenge if she's upset at us."

"Now I'm worried," Dan laughed.

* * *

**And that is how the Battle brawlers actually met her. Yes, this is generally how she makes her first impression.**

**Review please! :D**


	4. Transition to something more interesting

**A bunch of clueless people in a japanese house is never a good sign.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of these bakugan characters except my OC.**

* * *

"This table has really short legs," Julie commented as they sat down in the dining room. "Why aren't there any chairs?"

"Japanese tables aren't built for chairs. We sit on the floor on mats when we eat," Shun responded. "It's always been this way. There are actually no chairs in this house."

"Agh, I hope Yumeí hurries up. I'm starving here." Dan complained.

"Don't rush her Dan," Shun chastised. "She'll have the food ready soon."

Dan grumbled. The smell of food coming from the kitchen was almost overpowering. It was probably good that Yumeí had locked the door, because Dan had already tried to break in twice. Runo, Marucho and Julie were on the verge of imitating him; the smell was just that good.

They heard the lock disengage. Dan started to rise, but Shun caught his arm and pulled him back down onto his mat.

Yumeí walked out with seven steaming bowls. Dan began to salivate. Yumeí gave him a bowl and a pair of chopsticks, before handing everyone else theirs and sitting down. She immediately began to eat, ignoring the fact that all but her brother were having difficulty with their chopsticks.

Dan stared into his bowl.

"What is that green stuff?"

"Leek," Yumeí said after swallowing a large mouthful of her Niro-tama. "It's related to green onions. I use it a lot in my cooking, so get used to it during your stay."

"This is good," Alice said, sounding a little surprised.

"Yeah," Julie agreed.

Yumeí seemed pleased by the compliment. She smiled broadly and her cheeks went a little pinker.

After dinner, Alice, Runo, Julie and Yumeí all entered the kitchen to clean up. The boys discussed the bunking situation, but only went around in circles. Yumeí came out of the kitchen and listened for a minute.

"We only have _one_ guest bed," Shun was explaining for the fifth time.

"So we'll have to double up on the beds and someone will need to sleep on the floor," she said in a matter of fact tone. Then she poked her head into the kitchen and told everyone to come upstairs before doing so herself.

"That was quick," Marucho commented.

The bunking was decided: Runo and Julie were in the guest bed, Alice and Yumeí would share, Dan and Marucho would be in Shun's bed while he would sleep on the floor or wherever he felt like it. Yumeí was really excited.

"SLUMBER PARTY!" she declared as she welcomed the girls into her room. When Dan tried to see what was going on in there, the door was locked and deadbolted.

"Great," he groaned.

* * *

**WARNING: Girl slumber party=not a good sign (especially with Yumeí around...)**

**In the meantime, review please! :D**


	5. SLUMBER PARTY!

**INSIDE LOOK AT A TEENAGE GIRL'S SLUMBER PARTY! Please note that this slumber party is based off the _one_ slumber party I've been to and TV shows that I've seen, so this may or may not be accurate.(But when is _anything_ in anime accurate to the real world?)**

* * *

"Sorry 'bout the mess," Yumeí apologized to Alice, Runo, and Julie as they picked their way around mounds of clothes and other items that lay on the floor. "If I'd known that you guys would be coming, I'd have picked up a little."

"Why does your room look like this?" Runo asked, watching her shove everything against the walls to make some room.

"I'm a real klutz, but only on smooth or clean surfaces for some strange reason. Probably because I was built to walk on rough terrain. I keep my room in an organized mess state so that I don't fall over, trip or slip."

Sighing, she dumped the last pile of books onto her cluttered desk before plopping herself down on the carpet. Runo and Julie followed suit, but Alice stayed standing until Yumeí invited her to join them.

"You're almost too polite," she said as Alice joined them on the floor. "Just like Shun. 'Bitha was going in that direction before she vanished."

"Who's Bitha?" Julie asked.

"Tabitha. She's my big sister. She hates being called 'Bitha, but she isn't here now to hurt me for it is she? Shun and Grandpa have given up on there being any chance that she's alive, but I haven't."

"Why haven't I ever heard of her?" Runo asked.

"As a general rule, we don't talk about her. It's a sensitive subject in the same way Mom's a sensitive subject. The thing is I'm not a sensitive person, so talk about it all the time," Yumeí responded, shrugging. "She vanished the day the bakugan cards fell. She just walked into the woods and...ka-poof. Mom's health kinda deteriorated after that."

A hush came over the room. Julie and Runo looked uncomfortable. Alice was trying not to cry. Yumeí was alarmed.

"What's with you?" she asked, bewildered. "It's just how it is. I don't let it bug me, so you shouldn't either."

No response. Sighing, Yumeí opened the window and began to climb out. Julie screamed.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh, climbing outside?" Yumeí answered.

"Why?"

"To get some snacks? I hide them from Shun and I figured that I need to get some snacks for the slumber party. What's a party without snacks?"

And with that, she jumped out of the window, and then off the roof. It was a tense five minutes of waiting. Then Runo saw her charge back into view and jump back onto the roof before slipping through the window. There was a bulging bag on her back that held the promised snacks.

As Yumeí passed them out, she chattered with the girls about random things. Hours passed. No one fell asleep; it was too interesting. By midnight, Yumeí was dependent of sugar to stay awake. Within an hour, she wasn't even making sense.

Finally Julie and Runo went back to their room and Yumeí got ready for bed. Alice was exhausted, but she was excited. Maybe spending a few days here wouldn't be so bad. At the very least, she could have a fun time with Yumeí.

As they climbed into bed, Yumeí was very giggly.

"Shun thinks Ventus is the best. He wants me to be Ventus, but I like Darkus. I curse that beeper Masquerade for giving Darkus brawlers a bad name. And for taking Oranite. Especially that. I'm glad Shun didn't join him or I would have to murder the both of them."

And with that proclaimed, she fell back onto the pillows and passed out.

* * *

**_That_ was interesting. By the way, the sugar craziness is based off of experience. It was a freaky out-of-body experience; I knew what I was doing, but I did it for unfathomable reasons...It was more like watching someone else's actions from a first-person view.**

**Yumeí: Real world peoples, please review. ;P**


	6. The Aftermath

**This is the next morning. Yumeí suffers from her choice that she made (the sugar overdosage). I didn't experience this directly, but someone who shares my real first name had this happen to her, so this is based off of what she told me.**

**I repeat the disclaimer: I do NOT own bakugan, just my OC.**

* * *

It was 5:30 A.M. when Shun knocked on Yumeí's door and demanded for her to wake up. She sat up, but once Shun was gone, she fell back onto the pillows and went back to sleep. Alice didn't wake up during the exchange.

Thirty minutes later, Yumeí came to again. Her internal clock meant that she could only sleep for half an hour after being roused. One look at her alarm clock told her that it was too early and she rolled over and went to sleep again. The next time she awoke, she crawled out of bed, waking Alice.

Yumeí walked into the bathroom and began to tug her hair out of her frizzy braid. She grabbed a brush a began tug at the snarls in her hair. Alice wordlessly took the brush and began to help her. When she was done, Yumeí returned the favor.

Then she went downstairs. Soon the house smelled great. Even Dan, who was not a morning person came down, even though it was 6:45 in the morning. After breakfast, Shun came in and dragged Yumeí outside. She complained loudly the entire time. The battle brawlers said nothing; they just followed.

Shun chose a spot in the garden and sat down. Yumeí was already sitting, slouched over wearing a pouty face. A sharp glare from her brother made her straighten up and cross her legs.

"I hate morning meditation," she growled. "Shun and Grandpa are the same mold. Always trying to make do ninja training. I _hate_ it!"

"Shut up," Shun replied, not even opening his eyes.

The next hour was pure torture: Unable to sit still, Yumeí fidgeted and was constantly making tiny movements to dispose of her pent-up energy.

Bored, the Brawlers began to explore the house. Marucho was surprised to see that there was a laptop resting on the floor of the hall, plugged into a charger; he had assumed there was no technology in the house. Alice went back into Yumeí's shared bedroom and began to remove the evidence of the party. Julie and Runo got dressed and explored, cautious just in case there were more traps. Dan was in the kitchen, scavenging for food.

When Shun and Yumeí came back in in, Yumeí walked upstairs and found Julie.

"Um, what exactly happened last night?" she asked. "I don't remember much after midnight."

"Well," Runo answered instead. "You started to eat a lot of sugary stuff, and then you kinda went crazy. You didn't make any sense."

Yumeí blushed.

"Oops. Didn't intend for that to happen."

"Didn't intend for what to happen?" Julie asked.

"Well, I, uh, got sugar drunk," Yumeí explained. "If I overdose on sugar, I go crazy and aren't in control of myself anymore. When I _really_ overdose, I have sugar blackouts, which means I don't remember what happened. It's only happened to me twice before, but I have learned to try and avoid it. The results are never good."

Shun glared at her. Oh-so casually, she turned and walked into her room. They heard the lock engage.

* * *

**So ends another chapter. Yes, sugar drunk is based off personal experience. The Sugar blackout happened to a friend. Trust me: DO NOT RELY TOTALLY ON SUGAR WHEN TRYING TO PULL AN ALL-NIGHTER!**

**Yumeí: Until next time, review please! We have only gotten one review! We need to know how we're doing!**


	7. The last evening or The wrapping up

**Okay, sorry it took so long to get this part written. I had MAJOR mental block and couldn't think of anything that would work after the last chapter.**

**So in this Chapter, a few days have gone by, and an obvious soon-to-be-friendship has sprung up between Yumeí and Alice (which is a little weird, considering that they are total opposites, but this has to happen due to a later event). It's the Battle brawlers last night at the Kazami house.**

**Yumeí: This is depressing! :(**

**I don't own bakugan, just the plot and OC's**

* * *

Dan finished swallowing the last of the Yakisoba. He was honestly impressed by how well Yumeí cooked, considering how much of a klutz she was.

By sunset, everyone was done eating and were involved in various pursuits. Yumeí tapped Alice on the shoulder.

"Come with me. I wanna show you my favorite spot," she whispered.

Alice trailed after her as they went back into her room. Yumeí climbed onto the bed and started to jump on it. Alice saw that she was trying to reach a skylight above her. She finally got it unlatched and with a particularly high bounce, she went through.

"Come on up!" she called.

"How?" Alice asked.

"Stand on the bed, and I'll help you."

Alice obliged, and Yumeí grabbed her wrists and pulled her up. Alice looked around. The view was amazing; the way the hills and trees were aligned made the sunset look like it was from a fairy tale. Yumeí was calmly sitting on the very edge of the roof, ignoring the twenty-plus foot drop. Alice sat down a bit farther back, in complete safety.

"This is my favorite spot in-or rather on-the house. I come here when I have a bad day. It always makes me feel better," Yumeí said calmly. "Sunrise, sunset, and in the middle of the night are the best times."

Alice sat in silence. Something had just occurred to her, but she was unsure if it would be okay to ask. As the sun disappeared, Yumeí asked,"What's eating you?"

"At our, um, slumber party, right before you went to bed, you said something about Masquerade, and someone called Oranite. The rest made a little sense, but you lost me there."

Yumeí leaned back. "Darkus Oranite was my talking guardian bakugan. I got her from mom when Shun got Skyress. Then when Masquerade came to try and tempt Shun, he ran into me first. He totally underestimated me, and we were tied at two rounds. Then Hydranoid got the upper hand on his gate card, so Oranite went to the doom dimention. I hope to see her soon, though.*"

Alice was quiet. Yumeí correctly interpreted the silence.

"I am a bit sad that I lost her, but I don't think about it. When I get sad, I laugh. It's how I cope."

She plucked a leaf and began to play with it. As darkness flooded the sky, Yumeí tried futily to do the leaf whistle, shredding many leaves in the process out of frustration.

Finally, she dropped back down into her room, Alice carefully following. Undoing her braid, Yumeí snagged some pajamas and ran off into the bathroom. Alice was asleep before she even had time to change and didn't hear Yumeí come back to bed.

* * *

**Okay, we are almost done here! Next chapter will be the last one, I promise. After that, I will have a FAQ page for all y'all's questions.**

* * *

*** EPIC FORESHADOWING!**


	8. Goodbyes

**Okay, last chapter. I promise.**

**Yumeí: NOOOOOO! DX**

* * *

The next morning, it was obvious that Yumeí was in a fit of the sulks; While breakfast was good, she hardly ate anything, and kept her talking to a minimum all morning. She retreated to her room, but when Runo went to check on her, the room was empty, and the skylight was open.

When Kato returned with the plane before lunch, Yumeí finally reappeared. She imediately passed out several scraps of paper to everyone but her brother.

"This is the house phone number, and my email. _Please_ contact me, or I'll die from isolation!" she said once they had all received the papers. "And y'all better come visit sometime. It will annoy the heck out of Grandpa, which will be _hilarious_!"*

While the plane took off, Yumeí waved, before scrambling inside, and leaping onto the roof through her skylight, and continuing to wave. Soon she was just a speck. Shun said nothing, just staring at the place where his little sister was still standing.

Yumeí watched them go before sliding off the edge of the roof** and going inside. It would be quiet without Shun or Grandpa to annoy. And yet Yumeí couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen: a snowball effect of some kind.*** She shook it off and ran up to the attic.

The attic really wasn't anything special, but a lot of Tabitha's old stuff up there. Gingerly she opened the box that held her photo album. She ran her fingers lovingly along the pages, remembering the last time she had seen her big sister. She didn't let on, but she really missed Tabitha. Shun too, when he was away.****

Quietly, she sat, lost in thought. Then she ran downstairs. No time to be sentimental, she had stuff to do!

* * *

**...and we is done! Sorry that it's kinda short, but I just made the cutoff at this point, because the next part of Yumeí's story needs to be a story all it's own.**

**Side note: I really think it's the last sentence that captures Yumeí's character the best. Like I was told in person by a reader she has a "Lead, follow or get out of the way attitude. And she's not shy either."**

* * *

*** Sadistic Yumeí reveals herself!**

**** Do not try this at home.**

***** MORE FORESHADOWING!**

****** Awww, she does care for her big brother. But she finds it funnier to bug him. LOL.**


End file.
